I'm a what? NO WAY!
by Starfishesrule
Summary: Conner doesn't know what to think when he finds out his best friend, Zach is a satyr and that one of his parents are an olympian god. He travels to camp half-blood in search of answers and maybe a few friends.


This is my first fanfic sooo it wont be great and I know its short but I hope it grabs your attention.

Chapter 1(My day goes from bad to worse)

I walked the halls to the principal's office. I know I shouldn't have told the teacher, Mrs. Jackson, to go suck some eggs, but she was really ticked me off. She picked on kids that weren't "normal". I guess you want to know what I mean by that. Well I mean that I have ADHD and are dyslexic, and I don't fit his description of a perfect and easy day at work so naturally he has to make my day bad to even the scale. Anyway I'm Conner Roberts, 13 years old if you were wondering, or care but why would you no one else does. My best friend, Zach was coming with me to Mr. Porters office cause he tried to say he was responsible for all the bologna covered with mustard sticking to the ceiling. Everyone else thought it was funny, but I always forget Mrs. Jackson doesn't have a sense of humor. But what you know what was even funnier. I didn't even do it, and neither did Zach. I had a funny feeling I knew who did though.

"Zach why don't you keep your trap shut when your supposed to?" I ask. "I know you think you have to protect me because you're my friend, but wake up. I spend most of time protecting you from…" I was going to say Rick Daniels but Rick just happen to be coming around the corner about ten feet in front of us. He smiled his "I'm missing four of my teeth" smile of his. Which I usually see right when he is going to make a smart comment or when he is about to punch my or someone else's guts out. Thankfully it he wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Hey girls" Rick says, " where you going? Your not in trouble with Mrs. Jackson for the bologna on the ceiling are you?" he asks, his smile getting wider and even more toothless. And the truth comes out I was right about the bologna, and who did it.

"Rick why do you hate me?" I ask plainly.

"Because you're a _half-blood_, what other reasons do I need?" he said with a sneer.

"What the heck are you talking about? Do you think I'm impure or something?" I was think maybe he's being like somebody from Harry Potter wanting to wipe out muggle-borns but that was ridiculous.

"Why, hasn't your friend Zach told you all about it by now. Oh well doesn't matter you don't need to know so I'll just get along with it and beat the stu…" I didn't know what he was talking about. I made a note to self to ask Zach about it but now my savior arrived, Mr. Reynolds, he was my Social Studies teacher, and about the coolest one in the entire universe and the next.

"Something wrong boys? Conner you look a little tense."

"Oh nothings wrong Rick was just going back to class." Zach says quickly.

"Ok then, Rick, run along I have something I want to say to these two."

"Yyyes ssir." and he hurried along. I never understood why Rick was scared of Mr. Reynolds. You see the thing is, he's in a wheel chair. You know one that has a joystick and everyone wishes they had one until they need it, and to me it erases his intimidation factor. But Mr. Reynolds must have done something to him, cause as far as I know he is the only person really scared of him.

"Zach do you know what he is?"

"Yes sir, I think we need to get Conner to camp fast. Where there's one sphinx there's a whole pack. I haven't found out who they are yet.

"Yes I agree, we do need to get Conner to camp, but I hate we can't stay to find and exterminate the sphinx pack. They are a real pain in the rear end.

"Whoa what are you guys talking about. I am right here. What's a sphinx? What's a half-bloo…"

"SHUSH BOY! Do you want to attract the rest of the things? I think not! Zach go warm up my van, and get Conner ready for camp. Tell him what he's up against and about being a half-blood. We cant risk a trip to his house, so we either get him some new clothes on the way or wait till we get to camp, what do you think?"

"I think we can wait till camp." says Zach. I'm about to slug both of these guys if they don't tell me what going on and stop talking nonsense.

"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!?"

"Come on Conner, were going to Mr. Reynolds van." pushed me towards the front entrance past the principal's office. At least I wasn't going there. "Conner I'm not who you think I am. You know last year when we studied Greek mythology?"

"Yeah how could I forget it was like the coolest thing we've ever studied in school."

"Well all that stuff is real. You remember the half goat half human things?"

"Yeah satyrs, why?"

"That's what I am." he took off his shoes and showed me his feet. Well _hooves _really. "All the other greek myths are true also."

"CONNER! Do you believe me?"

"Zach, your feet!"

"OH MY GODS, CONNER!"

"You mean god."

"Whoa there. I'm talking about the Olympian gods. They are real. You'll be claimed by one of them soon enough so you have to get used to it."

"What do you mean _'claimed by one of them'?" We arrived at Mr. Reynolds van. And he opened the door._

"_Get in Conner. And I mean that one of the Olympian gods are your parent. That's what it means to be a half-blood, or demigod which is the political correct term." This was a lot to take in and all I could say was…_

"_What about my mom?"_

"_She has already been notified" says Mr. Reynolds arriving and getting into the back of the van. What was he doing in the back, me in the passenger seat, and Zach in the front? I thought to myself. "She says she'll miss you and that she loves you" I blushed a little._

"_Zach do you know how to drive?"_

"_OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE IM 25 YEARS OLD!" He stepped on the gas heading north._

"_Where are we going? You know besides that camp you guys mentioned, like where is it at?"_

"_It's in New York" says Mr. Reynolds startling me because I forgot he was back there._

"_NEW YORK!!? That's over a hundred miles away!"_

"_It will only take 2 hours if traffic isn't bad."_

"_2 hours" I repeated to no one in particular. "Guys wake me up when we get there."_

"_Will do" says someone I was already half asleep so I wouldn't know._


End file.
